My Little Pony: Life in Equestria
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: 5 short stories that follow up to my previous story about Neo's new life in Equestria with his friends, the mane 6, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the ponies of Ponyville, in each story, Neo and his friends learn new things about friendship and they learn just how important friendship is.
1. It's a Wonderful Life Part 1

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

It's a Wonderful Life

Part 1

The sun was shining brightly all over the beautiful, mystical land of Equestria, news was spreading all over the land about the human boy who somehow came to Equestria, but eventually became a hero. Everypony heard about this special human boy that had saved Equestria from eternal darkness and desperation, there would never be a pony in Equestria who doesn't know this boy. This boy had become a hero all over Equestria and ponies across the land were celebrating in his honor, from Canterlot to Manehattan, from the Crystal Empire to Cloudsdale, from Los Pegasus to Baltimare, everywhere across Equestria, everypony was spreading the news about the human boy that had saved Equestria from destruction and despair, and this special boy was currently living in Ponyville.

Over in Ponyville, everypony was talking about the human boy that had saved Equestria, and that boy's name was Neo Anderson, this special young boy who has become familiar and famous by now was the talk of Ponyville, all of the young fillies and colts were beginning to see Neo as their new idol.

It was about the middle of the day, everypony was doing their usual everyday activities, fillies and colts were playing together out on the playground of the Ponyville schoolhouse. Twilight and her friends were hanging out in the town square, talking about Neo and how much they thought he was awesome and were so happy that he was going to live in Ponyville with them. Suddenly, there came the sound of music off in the distance, everypony heard the music and they smiled, they knew where the music was coming from, the music started to get louder and the ponies watched in the distance with bright smiles, then they saw just what they were expecting to see, they saw Neo walking towards the town. Neo was wearing Gothic clothes and his white hockey mask, he was walking gracefully (like John Travolta's character in Saturday Night Fever), he was playing a song as he walked towards the city (Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Mix) by Rob Dougan). Everypony looked at Neo with a bright smile as Neo walked through the town, everypony was happy to see him, especially the young fillies and colts, some of the fillies and colts ran over to Neo and they smiled at him, ponies waved to Neo or just smiled at him, Neo waved back at a few ponies, some ponies even winked at him. Then the mane 6 galloped over to see Neo, they were so happy to see him, they practically jumped on him, they hugged him, snuggled him, nuzzled him, they were just so happy to see him, Neo and the mane 6 had become closer and closer and they were the most wonderful friends anypony could ever have, and so Neo hung out with the mane 6 for a while.

2 hours later, the mayor of Ponyville made an announcement to the city, everypony came to listen to the announcement, the mayor stood up on a stage with something behind her that was covered with a sheet, the mayor said to the crowd, "Citizens of Ponyville, we have gathered here to honor our new resident of Ponyville, this human boy that we know by now has become a hero to all of Equestria, if it wasn't for this wonderful human, we would all be enduring desperation, darkness, and possibly annihilation, this boy has saved us all and he has restored harmony and peace to us all." The ponies cheered at the mayor's speech, when they quieted down, the mayor went on with her speech, she said, "In all our years of living in Ponyville, we had to lockdown because of attackers and invaders that wanted to destroy our beautiful home of Equestria, but thanks to our new friend, we have our peace and harmony back, I must tell you all, violence is a very horrible thing, it will not be tolerated in our city, and it has to stop, I promise you citizens of Ponyville, the violence that we endured over a week ago will not happen again, because I know our new friend, this special human boy who is now a resident of our town, will be here to save us all, and to show him how grateful we are for all he has done for us, I am adding this new sculpture of him to our beautiful town right next to the city hall."

A stallion came up on the stage and pulled off the sheet, revealing a statue of Neo, everypony cheered when they saw the statue, the mane 6 were especially happy when they saw it, they cheered the loudest, then the mayor asked Neo to come up onto the stage, Neo said to everypony, "Thank you mayor, it truly is an honor to be living here in this wonderful town along with all you wonderful ponies who have made me feel like this where I truly belong." The mayor smiled as Neo talked and the ponies listened to Neo loud and clear as Neo made his speech, then Neo said, "Yes, I did save Equestria from an eternity of hell raising, but I didn't do it alone, in fact, I couldn't have saved Equestria if it wasn't for my dearest friends, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle, it was our true friendship and pure love that saved Equestria," The mane 6 smiled joyfully, they were so happy that Neo mentioned them in his speech and honoring them as well, then Neo said, "And the mayor is right, violence is horrible and it will not be tolerated in the town, or anywhere in Equestria, and I promise all of you, as long as I'm around, I will not allow violence in this town, I am gonna put an end to violence in this town and all of Equestria, and if evil ever tries to take over this land ever again, I will give them hell before they do."

The ponies cheered as loud as they could for Neo, especially the mane 6, even the mayor cheered, everypony was touched by Neo's speech, and Neo meant everything he said, some of the ponies stomped their hooves as they cheered for Neo, then Neo performed a song for the crowd (Fight It by Pennywise), the ponies danced to his song and watched him perform with the happiest of smiles on their faces. When the song was over, everypony clapped and cheered for Neo, then Neo went off the stage, several ponies came over to congratulate him and to tell him how happy they were that he will be living with them in Ponyville, then a familiar looking pony came over to Neo, she had a purple coat and a pink mane, it was Ms. Cheerilee, she polity asked him if he could please come to the schoolhouse the next day and perform a few songs for her class, Neo said he would be honored to come, Cheerilee said thank you 3 times, and she said, "I'll see you tomorrow," then she gave Neo a kiss on the cheek and trotted off, Neo blushed after she kissed him, all of the ponies were beginning to love Neo, especially all the young ponies.

The next day, Neo got up just in time to get to the schoolhouse, but Neo had to put on his Gothic makeup to cover up the mutilated side of his face, he didn't want to wear his mask to the schoolhouse, he thought it might frighten the fillies and colts, after he put on his makeup, he got dressed quickly and went to the schoolhouse, when he got to the schoolhouse, Cheerilee was waiting right outside the doors for him. When Neo approached the schoolhouse, Cheerilee smiled at him and said, "Good morning Mr. Anderson." he said good morning back to her and explained that he was wearing Gothic makeup to cover up the mutilated side of his face so he wouldn't have to wear his mask, she understood and said it's okay, and it was very considerate of him not to wear his mask to the school, then she gestured her hoof at the door and said, "Please come in."

Neo and Cheerilee walked into the schoolhouse, the fillies and colts smiled with joy when they saw Neo, Cheerilee said to the class, "Alright my little ponies, we have a guest today, our friend Mr. Neo Anderson has come to sing some songs for us, now please be kind and respectful, and be sure to clap for him." The fillies and colts got up out of their seats and went up closer to Neo, they sat on the floor and waited for Neo to sing, they were all smiling at him, 3 fillies got in front of the others and watched him closely with joyful smiles on their faces (I think you know who those 3 fillies are), then Cheerilee smiled and said, "Neo, you may begin your songs." Neo said, "Thank you Ms. Cheerilee."

Neo sang his 1st song to the class (Who Knew by Pink), the fillies and colts moved their heads along to the song with big smiles, Cheerilee even moved her head along as well, she liked the song just as much as the fillies and colts, when Neo finished the song, the fillies and colts clapped for him, and so did Ms. Cheerilee, then Neo sang his 2nd song to the class (Take On Me by A-Ha), the fillies and colts loved hearing Neo sing for them, and Ms. Cheerilee really loved hearing him sing, she thought he was a joy to have around, when Neo finished the song, the fillies, colts and Cheerilee clapped for him, then she allowed him to perform one more song, so Neo sang a 3rd song (La Bamba by Jose Feliciano), the fillies and colts seemed to like this song the best out of the 3, even Cheerilee really liked it, when Neo finished his song, the fillies and colts clapped loudly for him, that was their favorite song out of the 3 he performed for them, Ms. Cheerilee clapped as well and said, "Oh that was wonderful."

Then she said to the class, "Alright class, it's time for recess, but before you go out to the playground, please say thank you to Mr. Anderson for coming to sing for you." All of the fillies and colts said thank you to Neo and smiled, Neo said, "It was my pleasure." Then the fillies and colts went out to the playground, Cheerilee walked over to Neo and said, "My Neo, that was a marvelous performance, I'm impressed, and you've made the fillies and colts so happy, thank you ever so much for coming today." Neo said, "Well thank you for inviting me." Cheerilee blushed and said, "Oh, no problem, I'm glad you came, I will let you leave now, but please come again very soon if you have any free time." Neo said, "I'd be glad to, you're a wonderful teacher." Cheerilee's cheeks turned pink and she said, "Oh thank you, you're very sweet." then she gave him a hug, after she hugged him, she said, "I hope to see you again very soon." Neo said, "I look forward to coming here again, see you later Ms. Cheerilee." Cheerilee waved at him as he walked out the door.

Then Neo walked over to the playground, he sat down on a bench and smoked a cigarette as he watched the fillies and colts play together, he played one of the song he performed as he smoked (La Bamba by Jose Feliciano), then Neo saw 3 fillies coming over to him, he quickly put out his cigarette as the fillies came to see him, they all said hello to him, Neo remembered them, they were the 3 fillies he saw that were sitting in front of the fillies and colts in the class when he performed for them, these fillies seemed to idolize him the most, they told Neo how great they thought he was and they thought it was fun to have him around. Neo said, You fillies are very sweet, so what are your names?" The 1st filly was an Earth pony, she had a yellow coat, a red mane and orange colored eyes, and she was wearing a bow on her head, she said, "My name is Applebloom, I'm Applejack's little sister," she talked in a southern accent just like Applejack, the 2nd filly was a unicorn, she had a white coat, a pink and purple mane, and green colored eyes, she said, "My name is Sweetie Belle, and I'm Rarity's little sister," the 3rd filly was a pegasus, she had a orange coat, a purple mane and purple eyes, she said, "My name is Scootaloo, I'm a big fan of Rainbow Dash, I'm not related to her, but I wish I was," they all smiled at him, Neo said, "Well it's nice to meet all of you, I'm a good friend of your sisters and Rainbow Dash, so you'll probably be seeing me around a lot." The fillies cheered and they snuggled up to Neo, they really liked him, despite what he was wearing.

Then Sweetie Belle said to Neo, "So Neo, What do you think of Ponyville?" Neo said, "I love it here, it's a great place to live." Applebloom said, "You should come visit Applejack and me at Sweet Apple Acres," then Scootaloo said, "Hey, let's show Neo our clubhouse," Applebloom and Sweetie Belle cheered, Neo said, "You girls have a clubhouse," Applebloom said, "Yeah, ya wanna see it," Neo said, "Sure why not," Sweetie Belle said, "Follow us,"

Neo followed the fillies to their clubhouse, they went through Sweet Apple Acres, then they got to the clubhouse, it was 2 feet up in a tree, Applebloom explained that the clubhouse used to be Applejack's tree house when she was a filly, but she gave it to Applebloom and she and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hang out in it, Neo said, "So what kind of club are you girls," Sweetie Belle said, "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell him, we're the..." then all 3 of them said, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders." Neo said, "Really, that's awesome, but why do you call yourselves the cutie mark crusaders, I noticed you girls don't have your cutie marks yet," Sweetie Belle said, "Yeah well, we are always trying to find out our talents so we can get our cutie marks, we've tried many ways, but none of them worked, but we are always trying to look for something we're good at so we can get our cutie marks, we also help other fillies and colts find their special talents and help them earn their cutie marks." Neo said, "Well you fillies are very sweet to help other fillies and colts earn their cutie marks, but don't worry girls, you'll get your cutie marks someday, you'll find out your talents eventually, just give it time, I know you will."

Applebloom said, "Thanks Neo, where's your cutie mark?" Neo said, "Humans don't have cutie marks, like I said before, we have to discover our talents on our own, however, some humans have tattoos, which are similar to cutie marks, expect they don't mean anything, they are just artwork that humans can get drawn on their skin." the fillies were very interested in what Neo just said, Scootaloo said, "Do you have a tattoo?" Neo said, "Yes I do," Applebloom said, "Can we see it?" Neo said, "Okay,"

Neo lift up his shirt sleeve, revealing a tattoo on his arm, it was a tattoo of the Mortal Kombat logo, the fillies wowed at it, they really liked it, Sweetie Belle said, "Neo, wanna come inside our clubhouse?" Neo was about to say yes, but he noticed that clubhouse looked a little too small, then he said, "I don't think I should, that clubhouse is awfully small, I don't think I'll fit in there." they felt kind of disappointed, but they didn't want to make Neo feel uncomfortable, and they didn't want to risk Neo accidentally destroying the clubhouse because of his tall stature (Neo's height is 5"7"), Neo said, "It's okay girls, you have a very nice clubhouse, and I hope you will get your cutie marks very soon," The fillies jumped for joy at Neo's compliment, then they snuggled up to Neo, Neo hugged them as they snuggled him, then Neo said, "I must be going now girls, I just remembered something I need to take care off, I'll be seeing you around."

Then Neo walked off, the fillies waved goodbye to him, knowing that they will be seeing him around, then they went inside their clubhouse, Neo was thinking about the mane 6, he remembered that he gave Twilight a special gift about a month ago, but he wanted to get gifts for all of the mane 6, they had become the best friends he had ever had, and he wanted to get them a gift as well to show them how much he appreciates their friendship. Neo thought about what to get them, it only took him 2 minutes to decide what to get them, then he went off to buy the gifts for the most wonderful friends he has ever had.

End of part 1.


	2. It's a Wonderful Life Part 2

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

It's a Wonderful Life

Part 2

Neo temporarily left Equestria and went back to the real world for one day, he told his friends he was going there, they were worried, but Neo told them not to worry and he would be back soon. Neo was in a jewelry shop, he had bought 5 cross necklaces just like the one he gave Twilight as gifts for the rest of the mane 6, he got them cross necklaces to show the ponies just how blessed he is to have them as his friends and that they are a blessing to him, just like he told Twilight when he gave her the cross necklace. Neo also had the jeweler put an engraving on the necklaces, after he bought the necklaces, Neo also bought friendship cards, and a few extra things to give to each pony.

The next day, Neo came back to Equestria with no problems whatsoever, luckily for him, he came during the night when everypony was asleep, so there wouldn't be a crowd of ponies crowding around him, and he had come back at the perfect time because he wanted to surprise his friends with the gifts he got them, all the ponies were home asleep so the streets of Ponyville were empty. He went to Sugar Cube Corner, Neo teleported inside so he wouldn't wake up anypony, he put Pinkie Pie's gift on the counter with a card on top with her name on it and her cutie mark, next to a large sack that he got for her as well. Neo did the same when he went to Rarity's Boutique, Fluttershy's house, Applejack's farm, and Rainbow Dash's house, but he had to fly up to get into Rainbow Dash's house. In each place, he left their gift along with a card with their name and cutie mark on it and an extra gift. Then finally, he went to the library where he was living with Twilight and Spike, he left a little gift on the table for Spike, sadly, he didn't have anything for Twilight, but he had already given her a cross necklace about a month ago, so she already had her gift.

The next morning, each of the mane 6 except Twilight found their gift where Neo had left it, Pinkie Pie found her gift, she opened it and saw the cross necklace, it had her cutie mark engraved on it, then she read the card that came with it, Neo wrote in the card about how much he appreciated Pinkie Pie as a friend and how he is blessed to have her in his life, and just like Twilight, she is also an angel. Pinkie Pie had tears in her eyes, joy went through her heart, she loved the gift so much, then she noticed at the end of the card, Neo wrote, "Here are some kisses for you." And she saw the large sack on the counter, she opened the sack and saw it was full of Hershey's chocolate kisses, Pinkie Pie ate that entire sack in less than 3 minutes, then she went off to find Neo and thank him for the wonderful gift.

Rarity also found her cross necklace with her cutie mark engraved on it, her card said the same thanks and blessings, Rarity had tears in her eyes as she read the card, she thought the message was so sweet. Neo called her an angel and a blessing, at the end of her card, Neo wrote, "Here's something for you to remind you of me when you look at yourself." Her extra gift was a hand mirror with a Gothic angel on the handle, Rarity was so happy, she went to go find Neo and thank him as well.

Fluttershy found her cross necklace, read her card, she nearly cried when she read the card, it was very sweet, she was so touched that Neo said she was a blessing and an angel, at the bottom of the card, Neo wrote, "For your kindness, here's a extra gift just for you," Fluttershy's extra gift was a butterfly painting, she thought the painting was so beautiful and so thoughtful, she went to find Neo and thank for the gift.

Then Rainbow Dash found her cross necklace, she wasn't much for jewelry, but she accepted it, she read Neo's card, she was touched by it, Neo called her a pegasus angel and a blessing, which kind of made Rainbow Dash tear up, at the bottom of her card, Neo wrote, "And here's something extra for you, have you ever wondered what a rainbow tasted like, well, eat these and find out, have a taste of the rainbow." Rainbow Dash's extra gift was a huge sack of skittles, she ate some of them, she liked them, then she flew out of her house and went to thank Neo.

Applejack found her cross necklace and read her card, inside her card was a picture of a cowgirl angel, Applejack was deeply touched by Neo's message, being called an angel and a blessing, she almost cried, at the bottom of her card, Neo wrote, "Here's an little gift to show that you truly are an angel." Applejack's extra gift was a small sculpture of a cowgirl angel that had, "Angel's are often disguised as friends," written on it, Applejack was so touched by the gift, she went to go see Neo.

Now all of the mane 6 had seen their gifts, and they were all heading over to Twilight's house, Spike even found his gift, his gift was a Mortal Kombat necklace, he thought it was cool and it would make him look like a tough dragon, Spike's extra gift was a bagful of gemstones, Spike took them upstairs and was going to save them for later.

Then there came frantic knocking at the door, Twilight answered it and the 5 happy ponies barged in, looking for Neo, Twilight said Neo was upstairs, the ponies ran upstairs, Twilight wanted to know what was going on, the ponies opened the door and saw Neo sitting on the floor, he had been sitting there as if he was waiting for them to come and see him, the ponies except Twilight immediately surrounded Neo with hugs, thanking him over and over for the gifts he got them, Twilight asked what was going on, the ponies told Twilight that Neo had gotten each of them a gift, they told Twilight about their gifts and how sweet they were and the messages Neo wrote to them and their extra gifts, Spike even mentioned that Neo got a gift for him as well. Twilight was kind of surprised that Neo didn't get a gift for her, the ponies were continuing to thank Neo for the gifts, Pinkie Pie was hugging Neo tightly, Applejack was nuzzling his face, Rainbow Dash was hovering over his head, Fluttershy was snuggling against him and Rarity was flirting with him.

Then all of the ponies except Twilight made flirtatious faces at Neo, they flirted with him, then they gave him kisses around his cheeks and face, then they watched with delight how he reacted, Neo sighed like he was heaven, hearts floated around him and his face turned bright head, he said, "You girls are the best," Rarity smiled and said, "Oh sweetie you are turning the most delightful shade of red, it is most becoming." Then the ponies grinned at him, watching him blush and faint like he was in love. Then Neo came out of his trance and said, "Oh Twilight, I have a gift for you too," Twilight made a interested look and walked over to Neo, he handed her a box, Twilight used her magic to open the box, her gift was a small silver tiara, she smiled when she saw it and said thank you, she put it on her head, the girls stared at her, she looked really stunning with it on, Twilight asked Neo why he got her a tiara, and he told her that she is like a princess to him (Plus in the future, Twilight will actually become a princess). The ponies thought that was so sweet, then all the ponies and Spike gave Neo a big hug and they all shared a big group hug, enjoying their friendship, they knew that deep down, they would be friends forever and that friendship really is magic.

End of part 2.


	3. It's a Wonderful Life Part 3

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

It' a Wonderful Life

Part 3

It was nighttime in Equestria and Princess Luna had just raised the moon, Neo was laying in bed in the library thinking about Princess Luna, he loved her very much and he missed her, he had not seen her in a long while, he looked over and saw Twilight sleeping on the bed on the floor with Spike sleeping in a small bed right next to her. Neo was sleeping in a bed up by the window, he was looking out the window at the moon, thinking about Princess Luna, as he stared at the moon, Neo slowly began to fall asleep.

Then Neo began to dream, in his dream, Neo was sitting in a field under the night sky, the moon was shining right over him, Neo looked up at the moon for a second, then Neo began to cry, Neo cried for a few minutes, until the moon shined brightly on him and he heard a female voice say, "Don't cry," Neo looked up and he saw Princess Luna hovering in front of the moon, then she flew over to him and landed on the ground. Neo smiled and said, "Luna, is that you," Luna said, "It's me, I'm here." Neo said, "Luna, it's you," and he ran over to her, he hugged her and she hugged him back, Neo was so happy to see her, he had missed her, she smiled at him, she was happy to see him just as much. Then they looked at each other for a minute, Luna was so beautiful, she was very majestic, she said to him, "Oh Neo, my love, it's so wonderful to see you again," Neo said, "I'm happy to see you too my beautiful princess, but how can you be here, aren't I asleep," Luna giggled and said, "Yes you are, but this is my royal duty, to come into dreams of ponies who need advice, help, comfort, or a friend to talk to, this is my duty as princess of the night, and I could see that you needed me, so here I am," Neo said, "Oh Luna, you truly are an angel, you are so wonderful, you are the most wonderful pony princess ever." Luna giggled, touched by his sweet comment, she said, "Why thank you Neo my love, you're very sweet, I'll always be here when you need me," Neo hugged Luna again and said, "Oh Luna, I love you so much," Luna said, "I love you too my love."

Then Neo flew up into the air, Luna flew right beside him, Luna came next to Neo, she smiled at him, she kissed him on the cheek and they flew together side by side in the night sky. After a few minutes of flying together, they floated in front of the moon, they had their arms around each other, looking deep into each other's eyes, Luna's eyes were so beautiful, Neo couldn't take his eyes off of hers, then Luna closed her eyes and smooched her lips, then she gave Neo a big kiss on the forehead, Neo could see hearts floating around him and he blushed bright red, then Neo and Luna shared a big hug as they floated in the night sky right in front of the light of the moon.

Then Neo woke up with the sun shining through the window, it was a beautiful morning, like usual, then Neo got out of bed, Twilight greeted him with a cheerful good morning, then Neo went out of the library and went into town.

Later that day, Neo handed a package to Spike and told him to send it to Princess Celestia, Spike took the package, he blew his magic green fire onto the package, the package slowly disappeared into ashes, Neo was kind of worried, but Spike assured Neo that Princess Celestia got the package.

Over at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne when she received the package, she saw that the package was for her and Princess Luna, she called Princess Luna, Luna came into the room and sat next to Celestia, Celestia used her magic to open the package, inside was a gift for her and Luna. The gifts were 2 crosses with a nativity stone inside them, the crosses also had their cutie marks engraved on them, there was also a computer typed letter with the gifts, Celestia and Luna read the letter and saw that the gifts were from Neo, Celestia read the letter to Luna.

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

Both of you are the most wonderful princesses I've ever known, both of you have helped me through hard times and made my life so much better, for that, I can't thank you enough for your kindness, Celestia, thank you for being a mother to me, I will always love you, and Luna, thank you for being my closest friend of all, I love you just as much as I love Celestia, may the nativity stones in these crosses bring you blessings and happiness forever and ever, I want both of you to know that I'm blessed to have you in my life, both of you aren't just my friends, you're angels sent from heaven, both of you are a blessing from God, and I will pray that God will bless you with happiness along with these crosses, thank you for giving me a new home and a new life."

Luna almost cried when Celestia read the letter, the letter was so sweet and touching, it made Celestia so happy, then they noticed that there was a song player with the letter, Celestia read more of the letter.

"I know both of you haven't gotten along in the past, so I have included this song because it reminds me of both of you, I hope both of you will become closer and closer every day, please be true sisters forever and ever."

Your faithful subject

Neo Anderson

Then Celestia and Luna listened to the song that was with the letter (The Sister Song from Barney), Celestia and Luna listened to the song, they thought the song was so sweet, the song made Luna cry, it made her and Celestia so happy, and it was bringing them closer. After they listened to the song, they looked at each other, Celestia said, "Oh, that was very sweet of Neo, it was very thoughtful," Luna said, "That was the most wonderful song I've ever heard, I'm so happy that Neo came to Equestria," Celestia said, "Dear sister, this sweet little boy has brought us closer together as sisters than ever before, and he's right, we will be true sisters forever," Luna looked at Celestia with a sweet smile and she said, "I love you big sister," Celestia wrapped her wing around Luna and said, "I love you too little sister," and the 2 sisters hugged each other, showing how much they loved each other and that their bond will never be broken. Celestia said that they should go and thank Neo personally for his generosity and thoughtfulness, Celestia said, "Sisters?" Luna smiled and said, "Sisters," Then Celestia and Luna touched their horns together and shared a powerful bond of affection of their relationship.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight got a letter from Princess Celestia that said that tonight she and Princess Luna will be coming to Ponyville to see Neo, it didn't say why but she was looking forward to seeing her. A few hours later, it was nighttime in Ponyville, Twilight and the mane 6 were outside waiting for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to arrive, Neo was over in the field playing music. A few minutes later, a chariot came out of the sky and landed in the field, Princess Celestia stepped out of the chariot, Princess Luna came out as well, Princess Celestia smiled sweetly at the mane 6 and said, "Hello everypony," then Princess Luna looked over and saw Neo, she smiled happily, Neo was happy to see her, Luna galloped over to Neo and he ran over to her, when they reached each other, they hugged each other, as they hugged, Luna said, "Oh Neo, thank you so much for the wonderful gifts, that was so sweet, you're a wonderful boy and I love you so much." Princess Celestia walked over to Neo, Neo gasped when she approached him, she smiled at him and said to him in a sweet voice, "Yes, that was very thoughtful of you, Luna and I wanted to thank you personally for those wonderful gifts, and that was a wonderful song you played for us, you have brought my sister and I closer together as sisters, because of your generosity and thoughtfulness, you have shown my sister and myself the true meaning of family, and we are so happy that you've come to Equestria, thank you for bringing us closer as sisters." then Neo gave Princess Celestia a hug, she hugged him with her wing, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she said, "My sweet little boy, I love you so much."

Then Neo went over to see Princess Luna, Princess Celestia went over to talk to Twilight about her friendship lessons, Princess Luna and Neo talked about Neo's dream the other night and how romantic it was, Neo was so happy to know that Princess Luna had the ability to come into his dreams whenever he needed her. Luna smiled at Neo and said, "My dear Neo, I will always be here when you need me, even though we may not be together all the time, wherever you go and no matter where you are, I will always be with you, I will be in your heart, and you are in my heart as well, and you have opened my heart to my sister with that wonderful song, you're a wonderful boy and I love you so much."

Luna and Neo shared a big hug, expressing their love for each other, then she asked Neo if he would like to take a flight with her, Neo said he would love to, Neo stood next to Luna, then Luna gasped as Neo flew into the air, she smiled happily as she watched him fly and she was very impressed, then Luna opened her wings and began flying with Neo. She flew next to Neo and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they flew close together threw the night sky, Princess Celestia and the mane 6 were watching Neo and Luna fly together, they were all smiling happily as they watched them fly, they knew how much Neo and Luna were in love with each other. And so Neo and his beautiful princess of the night took a romantic night flight around Equestria for a good while, getting closer and closer, Luna has gotten closer to him because he brought her and her sister together, and now she will get even closer to the boy she loves so much.

End of part 3.


	4. Lyra's Obsession Part 1

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Lyra's Obsession

Part 1

Princess Luna had just risen the moon and made the night as beautiful as ever over the land of Equestria. Over in the Ponyville library, Twilight was reading a book while Neo was laying down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, Spike had fallen asleep on the floor, Twilight saw that Neo was bored, so she put down her book and decided to go just chat with him. They talked like friends usually do, they talked about Ponyville, their friendship, a little about Neo's past that was interesting, and just life in Equestria, then Neo told Twilight that about another ability that he had never shown her: telekinetic movement.

Twilight got excited about that, she was very good about doing telekinetic movement, she wanted to see Neo do it, Neo looked at a book, it took him a second, then Neo made the book float above the table. Twilight stared in amazement as Neo made the book float over to him, then Neo grabbed the book, Twilight was in shock, but she smiled and said, "Wow, that was amazing, you're awesome Neo," Neo said, "Thank you Twilight, you're a good friend," Twilight said, "I'm so glad we're friends," then Twilight and Neo shared a hug, expressing their friendship, then Neo said, "You know Twilight, you're like a princess." Twilight smiled and said, "Oh, that's sweet, thank you Neo," Neo and Twilight kept hugging each other, Twilight giggled as they hugged, she was touched by Neo's compliment, then Twilight said, "Oh my goodness, it's getting late, we should get to bed." Then Twilight and Neo went straight to bed, but not before saying goodnight to Neo.

The next day, Twilight went to run some errands and she took Spike with her, then Neo went to the town square, Neo sat on a bench and smoked a cigarette, then Neo saw a familiar looking unicorn coming over to him, it was Lyra, she said hi to Neo and she seemed really happy to see him. She sat down next to him, and she sat like the way he was sitting, she kept smiling at him, then she asked Neo if he wouldn't mind if she hung out with him for a while, Neo said he wouldn't mind at all, he likes having a friend to hang out with, Lyra was so happy he said yes. Neo kept smoking his cigarette, he noticed Lyra staring at him with a big grin, she was very curious about him (because he's a human), she wanted to see what humans do for fun, so wherever Neo went, Lyra followed him, she wanted to hang out with him as much as possible, so Lyra followed Neo all around town wherever he went.

End of part 1.


	5. Lyra's Obsession Part 2

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Lyra's Obsession

Part 2

A few days ago, Neo went back to the real world and bought a new motorcycle and he rode it back to Equestria, when he got back to Equestria, he had some parts added onto the motorcycle, he had a horse statue head on the front of the motorcycle and other parts to make the motorcycle look like a horse, now whenever he rides his motorcycle, he feels like a true Equestrian. Neo was now riding his newly developed motorcycle, but he wasn't riding it alone, Lyra was riding with him, and she was having so much fun riding with him, she cheered as she rode with him on the motorcycle. She was having a blast seeing what humans do for fun.

Later, Neo introduced Lyra to the internet, she watched YouTube videos on his IPad, did searches on Google and other stuff like that, then Neo introduced Lyra to video games, Lyra had to use her magic to work the game controls, but she was having so much fun.

Eventually, Neo had to go back home to the library, Lyra ran into her friend Bon Bon, she wanted to know where Lyra had been, she told Bon Bon that she had been hanging out with Neo all day, he was very interested in seeing things that humans do for fun since she tends to act like a human. Bon Bon was disappointed that Lyra wanted to hang out with Neo instead of her, but she let it roll off her back for now, she was hoping that Lyra would hang out with her tomorrow, little did she know that she was wrong, Lyra had so much fun with Neo today, she wanted to keep hanging out with him as much as possible.

The mane 6 were at the library when Neo got there, they were wondering where he had been all day, he told them that he had been hanging out with Lyra, which surprised them, but they thought he might hang out with them tomorrow. And so the next day, when Neo was out in the town, Lyra immediately came over to Neo and wanted to hang out with him again, Neo didn't mind this time because the mane 6 went off to to girly things, so he was on his own, so he was happy that Lyra wanted to hang out with him again, so he and Lyra hung out together all day. F

For the next few days, Neo and Lyra hung out together, every day, Bon Bon was getting jealous and the mane 6 were getting concerned, the mane 6 talked about Neo and Lyra, they were beginning to think that Lyra was becoming obsessed with Neo, but they felt that they couldn't stop Lyra from hanging out with Neo if she wanted to.

Later that night, Twilight had a talk with Neo about him hanging out with Lyra, she told him that she thought that Lyra was becoming obsessed with him, Neo thought so too, but he was enjoying hanging out with Lyra, she found him very interesting because he was a human, and he appreciated that. Twilight reminded Neo that if something was ever on his mind, he could talk to her about it, Neo said he knows that. And so Neo and Twilight went to bed, little did Neo know that Lyra would continue to hang out with him every chance she gets.

End of part 2.


	6. Lyra's Obsession Part 3

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Lyra's Obsession

Part 3

The next day, like we thought would happen, Lyra wanted to hang out with Neo again, every day Neo and Lyra hung out together, they did things from playing video games to surfing the internet, from watching movies on his IPad to riding his motorcycle, from exercising to watching him perform songs. As they hung out, Bon Bon was watching them, and she was getting extremely jealous, she just couldn't take it anymore.

As Neo and Lyra were walking, Bon Bon surprised them, she accused Lyra of neglecting to see her and actually calling Neo Lyra's boyfriend, Lyra said none of that was true, but they kept arguing, Neo didn't say anything. Bon Bon actually thought that Lyra cared more about Neo than her and would rather be his friend than her friend. Lyra started to get angry, she actually told Bon Bon that she never wanted to see her again. Bon Bon's feelings were hurt, she started to cry, she cried and ran off, Lyra didn't seem guilty, but Neo got mad at Lyra and said, "What's the matter with you Lyra, you should know better than to hurt a friend like that, if you're gonna be an asshole, maybe I shouldn't hang out with you anymore." Then Neo ran off, now Lyra was alone and she felt guilty now, she felt like she had lost 2 friends, she started to cry and she said to herself, "What have I done."

Bon Bon was sitting in a field crying hard, she was deeply hurt by what Lyra just said to her, then Neo came over to Bon Bon, he tried to comfort her, at first she rejected him, but Neo said, "Don't cry Bon Bon, Lyra didn't mean what she said, and I'm sorry for being inconsiderate about you and Lyra, I didn't know how close you 2 were, I'm really sorry, I hope you won't hold this against me, I want to be your friend as well, if you want to, I won't hang out with Lyra anymore." then Twilight appeared and said, "No Neo, that's not right." Twilight said that she saw the argument, she had been following Neo and Lyra around because she was concerned that she had become obsessed with him, she apologized for stalking him like that, but she felt like she was being a good friend by feeling concerned for him and Lyra. Neo felt like crying, he felt like he had broken up Lyra and Bon Bon's friendship. Twilight comforted Neo and assured him that it wasn't his fault, and Bon Bon tried to comfort him as well.

Then Lyra showed up with a guilty look on her face, she felt so guilty about hurting Bon Bon's feelings, Bon Bon was her best friend and she hated hurting her like she did, she apologized to Bon Bon and asked her if she could forgive her, Bon Bon smiled and said, "Of course I forgive her," Lyra said, "Um... friends?" Bon Bon smiled and said, "Best friends," then Lyra and Bon Bon hugged each other, they were friends again, thanks to Neo, then Neo said to Bon Bon, "Bon Bon, I'm glad you and Lyra are friends again, and I hope I can be your friend as well." Bon Bon didn't have to think about it, she smiled and she gave Neo a hug, Lyra and Twilight were so touched by the moment. Twilight loved seeing other ponies make friends, then Neo and the 3 ponies shared a group hug, as they hugged, Neo thought to himself, "My little ponies," Neo loved the ponies so much, they were beginning to feel like his family.

The next day, Twilight was wondering what Neo was going to do today, wondering if Lyra might want to hang out with him again, Twilight felt that part of this was her fault because for the past few days, she and the mane 6 were off doing girly things and she thought that Neo was feeling left out, so she wanted to find something that she, Neo and the girls could all do together. But before she could ask Neo, there came a knock at the door, Neo answered it, it was Lyra, she smiled at him and said, "Good morning Neo, want to hang out?" Twilight facehooved herself and said, "Oh no, not again," but then Bon Bon appeared next to Lyra and said, "Come hang out with us Neo, you're our friend now." Twilight felt a little relieved that it was both Lyra and Bon Bon and not just Lyra, he looked at Twilight, she just said, "You guys go on and hang out, you have fun now, I'll see you later," then Neo, Lyra and Bon Bon went off to hang out around Ponyville, Twilight thought to herself, "Well, at least he's making more friends, and that's what's important, as long as he has friends," then Twilight giggled, feeling happy about Neo and his 2 new friends.

End of part 3.


	7. Friends and Family Part 1

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Friends and Family

Part 1

A few weeks later, the mane 6, Spike and Neo went out to watch the dragon migration, the ponies came dressed in camouflage clothes, but Rarity just had to come in a fancy dress, which the other ponies and Neo thought was kind of weird, then they saw the dragons flying over them, they watched the dragons from inside a trench, as Spike watched the dragons, he wondered what it would be like to be like them. The ponies, especially Rarity teased him about how cute he was, which made Spike mad because dragons aren't supposed to be cute, then Spike walked off angrily back to the library while Neo and the ponies watched the rest of the dragon migration, although Neo felt bad to see Spike like that.

Later that night, Spike couldn't sleep, he was thinking about where he came from and his purpose in life as a dragon, Twilight and Neo couldn't sleep as well because Spike was keeping them up, they decided to do searches about dragons for Spike, Twilight looked through books and Neo searched on the internet on his IPad. They searched for hours, but found nothing, there was nothing in the books about dragons and all Neo found on the internet was that dragons are mythological creatures and don't exist in the real world (which is true).

The next day, Rarity and Rainbow Dash came to the library, they wanted to hang out with Neo, Twilight and Spike, but Spike wasn't interested, he wanted to go on a quest and find out what it means to be a dragon, Neo and the ponies tried to talk him out of it, but Spike didn't listen, in the end, Twilight encouraged Spike to go. Neo and the ponies waved goodbye to Spike and wished him luck as they watched him walk off. When Spike was out of sight, they decided that they were going to follow him.

It took Spike 2 days to get to the area where all the dragons were, which was on top of a volcano, when Spike got there, the other dragons ridiculed him for several things, the fact that he was really small, the fact he was from Ponyville, he had no wings. During the ridicule, Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash showed up disguised in a dragon costume that Rarity had made, just wanting to watch Spike because they cared about him. Neo was off hiding somewhere, watching Spike as well through camera, and he couldn't stand seeing Spike get ridiculed by the dragons. Neo wanted to defend Spike, but now wasn't the right time for it and he knew that.

The dragons challenged Spike to prove to them that he was a real dragon, they started with a belching contest, when Spike tried it, he just belched out a letter from Princess Celestia, a dragon read the letter and said, "Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess." That made Neo and Twilight mad, Rainbow Dash tried to calm down Twilight, she saw no reason for anypony, or dragon to disrespect Princess Celestia, and Neo really wanted to beat up that dragon. Princess Celestia was like a mother to him and he wouldn't stand for anypony disrespecting her or ridiculing her, but he couldn't do anything just yet.

Then the dragons challenged Spike to other things, Spike tail wrestled the dragon that the ponies were disguised in, but Spike won without revealing that they were actually ponies, Spike got a little cocky, but the dragons wanted Spike to keep proving that he was a dragon, so they did a king of the hoard contest, where they climbed a mountain of gemstones and the one standing directly on top is the winner. Spike did pretty well on that one, until he fell off the top while shouting, "KING OF THE HOARD," since Spike fell off, the dragon named Garble considered it a failure, then the dragons went diving in lava and whoever made the biggest lava splash won, when Spike dove, he landed flat on his belly when he hit the lava, the dragons were actually impressed by that, they were starting to think that he was a real dragon. So Spike continued to hang out with the dragons, and they wanted to keep teaching Spike about being a dragon, Spike said he wanted to hang out with them for life, which made Neo and the ponies sad. Twilight felt really bad because she encouraged Spike to go, Neo hated seeing Spike hanging out with the dragons, Spike was like a brother to him, and these dragons were punks, he knew that they would be a bad influence on Spike.

Then the dragon named Garble decided to go on a dragon raid, he wanted to go swipe some phoenix eggs, so garble and 2 other dragons flew off, one of them carried Spike away since he couldn't fly, so Neo and the ponies followed them. The dragons told Spike to lure the phoenix parents away from the eggs so they could swipe them, Spike lured the parents away, when the dragons got to the nest, the eggs hatched, but Garble wanted to swipe them anyway, but the phoenix babies got away from the dragons very easily. When Spike met back up with the dragons, Spike managed to steal on the phoenix eggs, the dragons told Spike to smash the egg, but Spike felt bad about doing that, it was just a defenseless egg, then Spike stood up to the dragons, Garble got angry, but before he could do anything, Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash came out from behind them in the dragon costume. They threw off the costume and were ready to defend Spike, Rainbow Dash said, "Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him," Twilight said, "That's right," Rarity said, "Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion, but I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head." The dragons laughed and said, "Ooh, scary, hehe! Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies your friend," Spike said, " Yes, they are. And they're better friends than you could ever be. Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us ponies do when confronted by a huge group of jerky dragons"

Then a voice from behind them said, "Yeah, you stay away from my little brother," they looked back and saw Neo coming, he was pointing a taser gun at the dragons, the dragons stared at Neo, they had never seen a human before, Garble said, "And what are you supposed to be?" Neo said, "I'm your worst nightmare, and if you know what's good for you, you had better back the fuck up and leave my little brother alone." The ponies and Spike gasped at Neo's language, Garble got mad and said, "What did you say to me?" Neo said, "You heard what I said, now fuck off, or you're gonna get it." Garble said, "Ohh, what are you gonna do?" Garble ridiculed Neo, but then Neo discharged his taser gun, the prongs went into Garble and Neo tased him with 5000 volts, Garble fell to the ground in pain as Neo tased him, the dragon growled in pain, Neo said, "I told you." The ponies and Spike were amazed, Garble tried to get up, but he was too hurt to move, the taser really got him.

The other 2 dragons tried to get Neo, but Neo quickly pulled out a hand taser, he lit it up in front of them and said, "You jerks take more step, you'll be pissing lighting bolts till next week." The 2 dragons backed up, not wanting to get tased, but then Garble stood up, ready to fight, he said, "Alright guys, let's get him." The ponies and Spike were scared now, Neo said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Garble said, "Oh yeah, you can't possibly fight all 3 of us." Neo said, "Oh yeah, that's what you think," the dragons were about to attack Neo.

But suddenly, Neo turned into a dragon (like Liu Kang's animality), the dragons, ponies and Spike were amazed by his transformation, Neo growled at the dragons and shot fire at them, the dragons were now burned, the dragons ran off like a bat out of hell, screaming in fear and in pain, when they were gone, Neo changed back to himself and said, "That'll show them, as long as I'm around, nopony is gonna mess with my little brother, it's been a while since I've done that." The ponies and Spike gathered around Neo, they were amazed by what he did, Rainbow Dash said, "Neo that was amazing," Rarity said, "A marvelous performance," Twilight said, "Yeah, how did you do that?" Neo said, "It's called animality, I learned it back when I was in Mortal Kombat."

The ponies were so amazed, and Spike was very impressed, Spike said to Neo, "That was so awesome Neo, now that I've seen what you can do, I feel that you really are my brother, thanks for getting me out of that mess." Twilight said, "Of course Spike, what are friends for?" Spike said, " You're more than friends. You're my family." Neo, the ponies and Spike shared a group hug, expressing their love and friendship for each other, they felt like that they were a family and they always would be.

When they got back to Ponyville, Spike wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about what he learned, he learned what he is is not important, what's important is who he is, he said he was proud to call Ponyville his home, he also mentioned about Neo's animality, and that Neo truly is like a brother to him, and Neo and his pony friends truly are his family.

End of part 1.


	8. Friends and Family Part 2

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Friends and Family

Part 2

Neo and his friends the mane 6 and Spike were hanging out in Twilight's Library, they were just talking and spending time with each other like good friends, as they were talking, Neo was thinking about how such wonderful friends they have been to him, Neo wanted to do something special for them, he thought to himself about what he should do, then he figured out what he could do.

Pinkie Pie noticed Neo staring off into space, so she brought him back down to Ponyville. Twilight wanted to know if something was wrong but Neo said no. Twilight reminded Neo that he can tell them anything because they are his friends and they love him, Neo said there was nothing wrong, he was thinking about his good times with them, they were happy to hear about it, he told the mane 6 that he loved being with them and they were the best friends he ever had, the ponies were so happy to hear that, they all hugged and snuggled him, showing how much they appreciated him, Rarity and Fluttershy gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blush, then Rarity would tease Neo about how delightful he looks when his face turns red. Rarity thought Neo was a very handsome boy, and so did the other ponies, they couldn't help but flirt with him sometimes.

Later they had a sleepover, Neo decided to give all of the girls a goodnight kiss on the cheeks, which made them all happy, as for Spike, he just got a goodnight hug. The next day, the girls woke up to a bright and sunny day outside, but they noticed that Neo was missing, Spike didn't even see Neo leave, the girls decided to go and look for him, the girls looked around Ponyville for Neo, but they couldn't find him. Later that day, they came to the library, and surprisingly, Neo was there, the ponies asked Neo where he had been and they had been looking for him, Neo told them that he had to run errands over in Canterlot. The ponies asked what he was doing there, but Neo said he was just running errands, the ponies didn't seem to believe him, even Applejack could tell, she had a feeling that Neo was lying to them, she asked Neo where he had really been, but Neo just stayed with his story, they knew he was lying, but they couldn't do anything else right now.

Later that night, Neo, the ponies and Spike were in bed, Neo was the only one asleep, the ponies and Spike got up and talked to each other about Neo, they felt that Neo had been avoiding them all day and was being distant. They knew something was going on and they were going to get Neo to confess the truth the next day, they all agreed and they all went back to bed, but they were prepared to put their plan in motion the next day.

End of part 2.


	9. Friends and Family Part 3

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Friends and Family

Part 3

The next morning, Neo got up before the mane 6 and Spike, he got dressed quickly and put on his white hockey mask, then Neo left the library, right when Neo left, the mane 6 and Spike got up, they were ready to find out what he was up to, they waited for a few seconds, then they left the library and followed Neo.

They followed Neo to Applejack's farm, he went to the barn, he looked around to see if anypony was around, he didn't see anypony, but the mane 6 and Spike were hiding in the distance, then Neo gave a signal to his right, then 3 other humans in Punk Rock outfits came over to him, one had a red mohawk and was wearing jeans and a motorcycle vest, another had a green mohawk and was also wearing jeans and a motorcycle vest, and the 3rd was a girl that had a pink mohawk, she was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket.

The ponies and Spike were surprised that there were other humans with Neo, and they just stared at the way they were dressed, but they watched Neo and the 3 humans go into the barn, Applejack was wondering what they were doing in her barn, then they went over to the barn, but somehow, Neo had locked the barn, they felt that Neo was hiding something in there, or they thought it was possible that Neo and the 3 humans were using the barn to throw private parties, but since the barn was locked, they couldn't look inside. So the mane 6 and Spike left to go do their own activities.

Later that day, each of the mane 6, including Spike got a note from Neo saying that he wanted them to come and see him at Applejack's barn at 5:00 p.m. Twilight was relieved, she felt like she and her friends were finally going to get some answers from Neo, so the mane 6 and Spike went to the barn right at 5:00.

Pinkie Pie knocked on the barn and said, "Yoo-hoo, Neo, we're here." Then the barn door opened slowly, the mane 6 and Spike walked into the barn and it was dark inside, Twilight said, "Neo, where are you," then suddenly, the lights came on and a loud "SURPRISE," the ponies and Spike were very surprised at what they saw, they saw party supplies all around the barn, there was a banner hanging up that said, "I love you my little ponies." There was a huge TV screen inside the barn, Neo and the 3 humans came out, Neo said, "Hi girls, thank you for coming," Twilight said, "Neo, what's going on," Neo said, "I threw this party just for you girls," Pinkie Pie jumped up and down happily and said, "Yay, a party for us." She saw cakes and candy on a table, Rarity said, "Wow, that was very thoughtful of you Neo." Fluttershy said, "Thank you Neo, we were wondering why you were avoiding us." Neo said, "Oh Fluttershy, I wasn't avoiding you girls." Twilight said, "So you've been planning this party for us this whole time, and we thought you were avoiding us." Neo said, "Twilight, you girls are my best friends, I would never avoid you girls, I love you girls so much, and I wanted to show how much I love you girls by throwing this party for you." Pinkie Pie said, "Wow, I'm usually the party planner, but you did a great job, this party is awesome." Neo said, "I'm sorry I lied to you girls about being at Canterlot, but I had to lie to you, or this surprise would have been ruined." Applejack said, "It's okay Neo, we understand, don't we girls." The ponies and Spike said, "Um-hm," Twilight said, "So Neo, who are these 3 humans?" Neo said, "Oh, they're friends of mine from my world, they helped me set up the party," Neo said, "This is Martin, Lucy, and Tony."

Martin was the one with the red mohawk and Tony was the one with the green mohawk, Spike really liked their mohawks, Tony said to Spike, "Hey, nice mohawk little man." At first Spike didn't get it, but then he knew that the humans was referring to Spike's spiky head, Spike took that as a compliment, Neo said, "Okay girls, let's party, this is all for you."

And so Neo, the 3 humans, the ponies and Spike partied for the rest of the day, Neo played Punk Rock music with his mind for the party, they watched some of Neo's music videos that he performed in on the TV screen he had in the barn, the ponies had never seen TV before, but they found it fascinating. The ponies and Spike actually clapped after each video, they loved seeing Neo perform, when the party was over, they had to clean up the barn, but before they did, the ponies and Spike thanked Neo for throwing them the party and they had so much fun.

Then the ponies, Spike and Neo shared a big group hug, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie snuggled Neo as they hugged him, Rarity gave Neo a big kiss on the cheek, which made him blush, Spike hugged Neo as well, as they hugged, Neo said, "I love you girls so much, and you Spike, you're all like a family to me." The ponies were touched, they awed and hugged Neo even tighter, as they hugged, Neo said, "I love you my little ponies. "

Then Neo sang a song just for them for their friendship (My Little Pony G1 theme song), the ponies and Spike were touched by the song, it made them realize just how wonderful their friendship is, and they were all so happy that they were all friends. They shared another group hug, knowing deep down in their hearts that they would have an everlasting friendship.

End of part 3.


	10. The Last Concert Part 1

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

The Last Concert

Part 1

It was a beautiful morning in Equestria, Celestia's sun was shining brightly down on Ponyville. Over in the town square, a crowd of ponies had gathered to watch Neo perform for them, Neo was performing a song for the ponies ("Du Hast" by Rammstein), the ponies watched Neo perform with happy smiles, and some fillies and colts were watching him with bigger smiles, the fillies and colts moved their heads to the song, some ponies stomped their hooves to the melody of the song, the mane 6 and Spike were in the front of the crowd, watching him perform. Neo was practicing and rehearsing a few songs because he had entered a competition in Canterlot called, "Battle of the Bands."

When Neo finished his song, the ponies cheered and clapped for him, the Cutie Mark Crusaders even came up and snuggled against his legs, even though the music he performed was strange, everypony loved hearing him sing and seeing him perform.

The next day was the day that Neo was to depart to Canterlot to participate in the Battle of the Bands competition in Canterlot, in the competition, 5 bands would perform at a stadium, and the 1st place winner would win $20,000, Rainbow Dash and Derpy Hooves were decorating the town hall with banners and decorations wishing Neo good luck in the competition, sadly, the town hall was falling apart and it was in badly needs of repairs, especially the roof. Rainbow Dash hung up a banner on the town hall, Derpy Hooves was jumping up and down on a black rain cloud, she made lighting zap by Rainbow Dash, she got concerned and said, "Now careful, Derpy, you don't want to do any more damage than you've already done." Lightning zapped again, Derpy said, I just don't know what went wrong." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, it's a mystery." Derpy flew over and she accidentally bumped a window, causing it to crack, then she fell on the lower roof of the town hall along with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash fell through the roof, Derpy put her head in a hole and said, "You okay, Rainbow Dash, anything I can do to help." Pieces of the roof fell through, Rainbow Dash flew back up to the roof and said, "No, nothing, in the name of Celestia, just sit there and do nothing." Derpy sat down and fell through the roof of the town hall, she shouted, "Oops, my bad."

Then a crowd of ponies gathered at the town hall for an announcement from the mayor, the crowd was chanting Neo's name as they waited for the mayor to speak, when the mayor asked for everypony's attention, the crowd stopped chanting and listened, the mayor said, "Yes, we are all here to send Neo to compete in this year's official battle of the bands competition in Canterlot," the crowd cheered for Neo as Neo came out and stood next to the mayor wearing his white hockey mask. The ponies stomped their hooves on the ground as they cheered, then the mayor said, "And I want to thank Neo in advance for generously offering up his prize money to repair the town hall." The crowd cheered again, up at the town hall roof, Derpy shouted, "Yeah Neo, WHOO-HOO," and she fell through the roof. The ponies cheered and stomped their hooves for Neo, Pinkie Pie was hoping that Neo would make a speech before he leaves, Neo said he wasn't much for speeches but he wanted to say one thing. All the ponies, especially Pinkie Pie focused their attention on Neo, Neo said, "I just wanted to thank you all for believing in me and wishing me luck as I go off to perform in the competition, and since all of you have been such wonderful friends, I wish to donate my prize money to repair the Ponyville town hall, I swear that I will make all of you proud." The crowd cheered for Neo.

Around 4:00 p.m. Neo was about to depart from Ponyville on his motorcycle, some ponies came to wish him farewell, Twilight said to Neo, "Neo, we're gonna miss you while you're gone, but I just wanted to tell you we all believe in you and we know you will do your best." The mayor stepped in front of Twilight and said, "And bring back all that money." Neo said, "Of course mayor," Pinkie Pie said, "And have fun and don't be nervous, or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would, and eat peanuts and popcorn and taffy and taffy gives lots of nervous energy." Neo said, "Are you kidding, I'll throw up if I do that." Twilight said to Neo, "Just do your best, and be yourself." Neo said, "Thank you Twilight, I'll do the best I can." Neo gave Twilight a goodbye hug, the ponies awed at the sweet moment, they were going to miss him, Neo said, "I'd better get on the road," Neo gave Twilight a kiss on the cheek, which made Twilight blush.

Neo got on his motorcycle and started it up, Rainbow Dash said, "See you in 5 days," Pinkie Pie said, "With a shiny gold trophy," the mayor said, "And lots of money." Neo waved goodbye to the ponies and took off, the ponies shouted goodbye to him, some of them galloped by him as he rode off just to take one last look at him, then they watched him ride off into the distance until he was out of sight. Every day Neo was gone, the ponies missed him, especially the mane 6, they just couldn't wait for him to come back to Ponyville.

On the day that Neo was to return to Ponyville, several ponies were setting up a party to welcome back Neo in Applejack's barn, Fluttershy went on about how she hopes that Neo will be surprised by the party, but not so surprised that it will startle him, just being herself, Pinkie Pie was practicing a big surprise for when she sees Neo come in with a winner's trophy. When they thought Neo was coming, they turned off the lights, then a knock came at the barn door, Twilight looked outside and saw it was a mailpony, Twilight opened the door, the mailpony said, "Telegram," Twilight used her magic to take the telegram and she said thank you, Derpy said to Twilight, "Who's it from, Twilight, what's it say?" The telegram was from Neo, Twilight read the telegram to the ponies.

"Hello my little ponies and my Ponyville friends, listen I know I promised I would be back today, but sadly, the competition is taking longer than I expected, so I won't be coming back to Ponyville for a few more day, don't worry about me, I will be sending money soon, I miss you all and I love you."

Sincerely yours,

Neo Anderson.

The ponies were disappointed, they were all sad, Neo didn't mention why the competition was taking so long, it was only for 5 days, Derpy said, "Neo's... not coming back?" Rainbow Dash said, "What do you mean Neo's not coming back, he loves Ponyville." Lyra said, "And he loves his friends." Bon Bon said, "And he loves all of us so much." She felt like crying, Rarity gasped and said, " Oh dear, something just dreadful must have happened to Neo to make him not return." Fluttershy said, "Maybe he's hurt, or sad or scared." Rainbow Dash got impatient and said, "So, what are waiting for, let's go find him." The mane 6 agreed, Twilight said with a determined face, "Don't worry, we'll search all of Equestria if we have to, we'll bring him back." Derpy said, "You girls are the best," Lyra said, "Thank you girls," the mane 6 looked back with a promising look on their faces, they promised that they would bring Neo back to Ponyville, after they left, Lyra said with a sad face, "It won't be the same without Neo, I finally found a friend that has a lot in common with me." She hoped that the mane 6 would bring Neo back to Ponyville.

The mane 6 rode the train to Canterlot, when they got to Canterlot, they went to the stadium where the battle of the bands competition was held, they asked various ponies if they had seen Neo, they even showed ponies a picture of him, but none of the ponies had any answers or said that hadn't see him. Right when they were about to give up, a pony wearing a cowboy hat and had a guitar as her cutie mark saw Neo's picture, she said that she had seen Neo, she told the ponies that Neo went to perform at a carnival that was 3 miles away from Canterlot, the ponies thought it was strange that Neo went to perform at the carnival without telling them.

The mane 6 got on the train to go to the carnival, as they were riding, they had a feeling that they might not find Neo, after all, even though he is the only human in Equestria and wouldn't be very hard to spot, it might be hard to find him in a crowd of ponies. Rainbow Dash said, "I hope this lead doesn't turn out to be a dead end, I don't wanna go home empty-hooved after promising we'd find him. "Fluttershy said, "I don't know how we'll break it to Neo's friends." Twilight said, "I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville. "Pinkie Pie was squeezing her hind legs together and she said, "I don't know how I'll make it to the next stop." She had drank 5 glasses of chocolate milk and she had to pee really bad.

A few minutes later, the train made it to the carnival, the mane 6 got off the train, Twilight said, "Let's fan out and try to find him." Pinkie Pie looked for the nearest outhouse, she found one that was occupied, she knocked on the outhouse door, jumped up and down on her hind legs and said, "hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry." The sound of somepony throwing up in the outhouse was heard, Pinkie Pie knocked on the door again and said, "Hurry it up in there." Then the door slammed opened and Neo walked out of the outhouse, cursing to himself, he had been throwing up in the outhouse, Pinkie Pie dashed into the outhouse, but then she looked out and saw Neo, she said, "Neo," she got so excited that she found Neo, she bounced around the mane 6 saying, "I found him, I found him, I found him, I found him." The girls followed Pinkie Pie, she pointed at Neo, Neo said, "Dammit, that's the last time I smoke before going on a ride."

Then Neo saw the mane 6, they galloped over to see him, they were so happy that they had found Neo, Rarity said, "Oh Neo, thank heavens." Fluttershy said, "We're so glad you're okay." Pinkie Pie was still shouting, "I found him, I found him, I found him, I found him." Then she froze, remembering that she had to pee, she smiled and said, "Be right back." The mane 6 gathered around Neo, he said, "Hi girls, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash said, "Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?" Rarity said, "Yes, why are you here?" Applejack said, "Yea, what's goin on, we've been worried about ya?" Fluttershy said, "Are you okay?" Pinkie Pie came out of the outhouse and said, "Do you have any snacks?" Twilight said, "Tell us what happened at the competition Neo."

Then a pony came out of a tent and came over to Neo, she had a yellow coat and a red mane, and her cutie marks were yellow and red cherries, she said to Neo," Neo dear, are these some your friends from Ponyville?" Twilight said, "Yes ma'am, we are." Rarity said, "And you are?" The pony said, "Why I'm Cherry Jubilee, I run the rodeo for this livestock show, hasn't Neo told you, I saw him compete at the battle of the bands competition in Canterlot, I thought he was very talented and very impressive." Neo said, "Thanks Ms. Jubilee, I appreciate that." Cherry Jubilee said, "Neo told me he was looking for some temporary work, so I got him a temporary job here as a performer for this carnival, he said he was fine working her for a while, plus he mentioned he's had many years of experience, so I thought he would be perfect for the carnival, so I got him the job, well, I'll let you catch up with your friends, I'll see you in a little while."

The ponies were surprised at what they just heard, Neo actually wanted to work away from Ponyville, the ponies had a feeling something was going on, Rainbow Dash said, "Okay Neo, what's going on?" Neo said, "Look girls, this isn't a big deal, I'm just working here temporarily, I'm sorry that I have to work away from Ponyville for a while, I just needed some extra work, so I accepted the job here, that's I all I can say, end of story." Pinkie Pie said, "That's all you're gonna tell us, that's a terrible story." Neo said, "I'm sorry, but that's all I'm gonna tell you, I appreciate you girls checking on me, but you can all go home now, tell everypony I said hi and I miss them and I'm doing fine for now." Neo started to walk off, but Rainbow Dash flew in front of him and said, "Excuse me, Neo, but we didn't travel all over Equestria searching for you to come home without you." Neo said, "Well I didn't ask you girls to come looking for me, I've got nothing to tell you and I'm not coming back to Ponyville yet, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a show to perform." Neo walked off, leaving behind a group of sad ponies, as Neo left, Twilight said, "I don't care what he says, Neo's not telling us something." Rainbow Dash agreed, she said, "Twilight's right, we gotta get him to spill the beans." Pinkie Pie gasped and said, "What, he had beans, ugh, I told him I was snacky."

End of part 1.


	11. The Last Concert Part 2

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

The Last Concert

Part 2

The mane 6 ponies were very concerned about what was going on with Neo, they knew Neo was hiding something, and they wanted to find out what he was hiding from them, right now Neo was performing on stage for a crowd of ponies at the carnival, Neo was wearing a green mohawk wig, blue jeans, a choker, wristbands with metal studs, ear piercings, earrings, and a motorcycle vest, and he was performing Punk Rock music, the crowd watched him perform with amusement, they seemed to enjoy his music. After each song, the crowd cheered for him.

When Neo finished his performance, he went to the lounge to cool off, he wiped sweat off his face with a Kleenex, after all, it takes a lot of hard work to be a musician, Neo sat at a table and drank a beer as he cooled off. Neo did miss his friends in Ponyville, he wanted to go back to Ponyville, but he couldn't because of his secret he was hiding from the mane 6. The mane 6 walked in the lounge, Neo wanted to know what they were doing in there, the lounge was only for employees, they said they got Ms. Jubilee to hire them to work as janitors while Neo was there. Neo said, "What are you girls up to?" Rarity said, "Well uh... We decided that we wanna work by your side as long as you are here." Neo said, "Okay then, just don't ask me any questions about Ponyville."

So the ponies swept and mopped the lounge, as they were cleaning, Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a sign with her eyes, then Twilight said to Neo, "So Neo, how was Canterlot?" Neo gave Twilight a suspicious look, Twilight said, "Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town. "Neo said, "Canterlot was fine." Twilight said, "Was the competition fun?" Neo said, "Yes," Neo looked and saw Twilight standing next to him, she said, "Did you meet some nice ponies there?" Neo said, "Some." Rainbow Dash flew over to Neo and asked him if she saw 2 famous pony singers there, Neo said, "Yes I saw both of them." Rainbow Dash grinned at Neo and nodded her head, Neo just looked away, he seemed upset that she brought that up.

Then Rarity came over to Neo and said, "And how did you meet Ms. Jubilee?" Neo said, "Well she was selling cherries at the stadium, she watched me perform and she said she liked my music," so we just talked for a while, she read about me that I was the hero of Equestria and the only human of Equestria that she heard about, she was happy to meet me, I told her I was looking for temporary work in singing and she got me the job here at this carnival." Twilight said, "So you told her you were from Ponyville?" Neo said yes, Rainbow Dash said, "Did you tell her why you weren't coming back to Ponyville?" Neo said, "No, that's none of her business." Rainbow Dash said, "Is it because I made it rain on you that one time?" Neo said no, Twilight said, "Have we done something to make not wanna come back to Ponyville?" Neo said, "No, listen, it's got nothing to do with you girls, but I'm not telling you why, so just get off my damn back." They were surprised by his remark, then Neo got up and went out the door.

As the ponies were still cleaning, Twilight said, "Well, girls, we seem to be striking out." Rainbow Dash said, "That's 'cause we're playing too nice." Rarity said, "Yes, desperate times do call for desperate measures." Rainbow Dash said, "It's time to call in the big guns." and they were referring to Pinkie Pie, they were gonna have Pinkie Pie annoy Neo with conversation so they will get him to talk. so the ponies decided to put their plan in motion.

Neo was over in an area of the carnival, practicing his next song, then Pinkie Pie appeared from behind Neo, she smiled at him and said, "Hiya Neo, whatcha doing?" Neo looked at her, acknowledging her presence, Neo said, "I'm rehearsing for my next performance." Pinkie Pie said, "Can I watch?" Neo said, "You promise not to ask me any questions?" Pinkie Pie said, "I promise." Neo kept rehearsing, then Pinkie Pie said, "Have you ever had a cherrychanga, ooh, sorry, that was a question." Neo said, "That kind of question is fine, No, I haven't."

Then Pinkie Pie said, "Well, no wonder, because I made it up myself! A cherrychanga is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga! What sounds the funniest? I like funny words! One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'! I didn't make that one up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say 'kumquat' all day! Kumquat, kumquat, kumquat! And 'pickle barrel'! Isn't that just the funnest thing to say? Pickle barrel, pickle barrel, pickle barrel! Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga,"

Neo was starting to get annoyed, so he turned his music up louder so he couldn't hear her, Pinkie Pie tried to talk over it, but the music was too loud, then Neo walked off, the mane 6 came over to Pinkie Pie and asked what happened, Pinkie Pie said Neo had his music up so loud so her annoying conversations didn't work, so they had to think of another way to make Neo tell them the truth.

Then Neo walked around the carnival, he went to take a ride on the Ferris wheel, as he rode the Ferris wheel, Rainbow Dash hovered over his cart, Rainbow Dash rocked Neo's cart, which annoyed him, Neo told her to stop, but she said she'll keep rocking his cart until he agrees to tell them the truth. Neo got so annoyed, he threatened to hit her with a beer bottle if she didn't stop, Rainbow Dash backed off and flew away. Then Neo got off the Ferris wheel.

Neo walked around the carnival grounds, but everywhere he went, one of the mane 6 showed up, he tried to ignore them, but they kept following him. Neo ran around the carnival, trying to get away, but they kept following him, but then they all cornered him at a dead end, he said, "Girls, leave me alone, stop harassing me." Twilight said, "Neo, we're not harassing you, we're trying to understand what you are hiding from us." Rarity said, "Neo, please tell us the truth." All the girls kept saying please to him with sad faces, then Neo said, "Alright, I'll tell everypony what's going on, just stop it with the sad eyes, but can it wait until tomorrow morning, all this performing and running around has really worn me out." Rainbow Dash said, "Tomorrow huh, I don't know," Pinkie Pie said, "Do you Pinkie promise?" Neo sighed and said, "I will tell you the whole truth when I see you tomorrow morning, Pinkie promise."

Neo stuck out his small finger, the ponies didn't know what he was doing, Pinkie Pie said, "What are you doing?" Neo said, "This is how humans do a Pinkie Promise, our small fingers are called the pinkie, when we make a pinkie promise, we put out pinkie's together." The ponies learned something new about humans, Pinkie Pie showed Neo how ponies do a pinkie promise, but she accepted his pinkie promise the way he did it, so Neo made a pinkie promise that he had to tell them the truth about what's going on, he seemed depressed about it, but the ponies really wanted to know what was going on. So the ponies were expecting to see Neo first thing tomorrow morning and finally get some answers about what's going on with him, and to Pinkie Pie, nopony ever breaks a pinkie promise.

End of part 2.


	12. The Last Concert Part 3

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

The Last Concert

Part 3

The next morning, the girls got up early and went to see Neo, they walked inside Ms. Jubilee's guest ranch house where Neo was staying, as they walked down the hall, Twilight said, "I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Neo." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, maybe. "Pinkie Pie said, "Don't worry, Rainbow, he's gotta 'fess up after making a Pinkie promise." Pinkie Pie gently knocked on the door, Twilight opened it, Pinkie Pie said, "Good morning Neo, you ready for br..." they saw that the room was empty and his bed had not been slept in. Pinkie Pie gasped, she got very angry, her body turned red, steam came out of her ears and she said, "NOPONY BREAKS A PINKIE PROMISE!"

Then the girls ran out of the house and went to find Neo, Neo was getting on his motorcycle, planning to make a run for it, he didn't have the courage to tell his friends the truth, the ponies spotted Neo, Pinkie Pie shouted, "NEO, YOU PINKIE PROMISE!" Neo saw how pissed off Pinkie Pie was, if there was one thing Pinkie Pie hated, it's a broken pinkie promise, Neo started up his motorcycle and sped off, Pinkie Pie shouted, "Neo, come back here!"

As Neo sped off, he said to himself, "Time to get the fuck out of dodge." Pinkie Pie said, "He's gonna get away." Twilight said, "Oh no he won't, look girls." The girls found an empty stagecoach, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hooked themselves to the stagecoach and raced as fast as they could after Neo, intending to stop him. Pinkie Pie said, "We've got him now." Neo rode his motorcycle while playing a song with his mind (Coffee Mug by The Descendants) (the song is only 35 seconds, so he constantly repeated it as he rode).

Neo picked up speed as he rode his motorcycle, trying to outrun the ponies, he couldn't believe he was running from his own best friends, the ponies were catching up to him and they tried to make him stop, Pinkie Pie jumped onto Neo's motorcycle, she said to him, "Neo, you broke your pinkie promise, apologize." Neo said, "Pinkie, I did not break my promise." Pinkie Pie said, "Wha?" she seemed confused, then Neo said, "If you remember, I said I would tell you the truth when I see you in the morning, but I never came to see you girls, I just couldn't come to see you, not if it meant telling you what happened." Pinkie Pie kind of felt sorry for him, she said, "Well I.. I," Neo said, "I'm sorry Pinkie, but I can't you girls the truth, I just can't." Pinkie Pie said, "Well I heard a "sorry" in there, so that'll have to do for now, I'll get a real apology later." Then Pinkie Pie jumped back into the stagecoach.

Neo kept on riding his motorcycle at top speed, then he saw a train coming up ahead, he tried to race the train, Neo got past the railroad track just in time before the train went by, he thought for sure the train would slow down the ponies, but when Neo got past the railroad tracks, he fell off his motorcycle, he rolled around the ground, but luckily for him, he wasn't injured and his motorcycle wasn't damaged, but he was hurt from falling off the motorcycle. As the train went by, the ponies jumped over the train and landed on the other side along with Neo, the ponies saw Neo, Neo tried to move, Rainbow Dash said, "Not so fast." Neo was too weak and hurt to move, Rainbow Dash pinned him to the ground, keeping him from getting away, Neo was so upset, he pounded his hands on the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum, Neo also slammed his head against the ground. Twilight ran over to Neo and said, "Neo stop it, stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." She stopped him from slamming his head, Neo said, "Why, why couldn't you just leave me alone, why do you have to torture me?" Rainbow Dash got off of Neo, feeling bad for him, Twilight said, "Neo, we're not torturing you, and friends never leave friends alone, we just wanna help you, please tell us the truth." Applejack said, "Yes, Neo, you have no choice but to tell us the truth, and don't try lyin' to us."

The ponies gathered around Neo, they helped him get up and they sat around him, waiting for him to tell them the truth, Neo looked very sad and ashamed, Rarity put her hoof on his shoulder and said, "Oh Neo, please tell us the truth, no matter how bad it is, please tell us, remember, you can tell us anything and we're here for you." Twilight said, "We're not going anywhere until you tell us the truth, so go on and tell us."

Neo went over to his motorcycle, at first the ponies thought he was gonna run away again, but he reached into his motorcycle's knapsack and pulled out a silver trophy, he set it down in front of them and said, "There, now you know." the ponies were confused, Twilight said, "Know what?" Neo said, "Well just look." Twilight said, "I am, you won a silver trophy." Neo said, "I know, I won a silver trophy instead of a gold trophy, which means I got 2nd place at the competition, and since I got 2nd place, I didn't win any prize money." Rainbow Dash said, "But your telegram said you were gonna send money." Neo said, "That's why I came here, I wanted to earn some money, after all the good luck wishes and how the mayor expected me to bring back lots of money, I didn't have the nerve to come home with no money, if I did, that would mean I failed, and the whole town would see me as a failure."

Now the ponies knew the truth about why Neo didn't come back to Ponyville, Neo felt so ashamed that he didn't win any money, the ponies had the greatest sympathy for him, Twilight smiled and said, "Neo, you're not a failure." Rainbow Dash said, "And we're your friends, we don't care if you came in 50th place, you're still #1 in our books." Neo said, "Yeah but you girls don't have $10,000 to give me." Rarity said, "That's true, but we know how much you wanted to win and donate your money to repair the town hall, but our friendship and love is more important than money." Pinkie Pie said, "Yes Neo, we understand now, and I forgive you for breaking your pinkie promise, we'll always be friends." Neo said, "So, you girls aren't mad?" they all shook their heads and said, "Nn-nn," then Neo said, "But what about the mayor, she's expecting me to come back to Ponyville with the money to repair the town hall and I don't have it, I don't think I can face her and tell her I didn't get that money to fix the broken roof." Fluttershy said, "Oh Neo, we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof, but if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts." Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity nuzzled Neo and giggled, Rainbow Dash hovered over then and cried a little, then she said, "Darn it, now you got me acting all sappy." Applejack said, "Oh Neo, please come back to Ponyville, it won't be the same without you, you're part of our lives now, and we would be miserable without you." Neo smiled and said, "Oh you girls are the best, I can't live without you, and I wouldn't even think of leaving you, of course I'll come back, with or without the money." Then the ponies gave Neo a group hug, they all squeaked affectionately and said, "We love you Neo." Neo said, "I love you too my little ponies, you ponies are the best friends I've ever had, God bless you all." They hugged Neo tighter, deeply appreciated by his sweet compliment, then Neo got on his motorcycle and said to the ponies. "I'll see you girls at hom. " Yes, he actually called Ponyville his home, and that's where he was heading.

Neo sped off on his motorcycle, the ponies took the train back to Ponyville, as Neo rode back to Ponyville, he played a song with his mind (My Little Pony G1 theme song), the ponies actually made it back home before Neo did. Neo got back about 20 minutes later, when he got there, there was a crowd of ponies waiting to welcome him back, including the mayor, as soon as he got off his motorcycle, the mane 6 ran over to him and hugged him, other ponies including Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy Hooves went over to see him as well, Lyra said, "Welcome home Neo, we're so happy you're back." Bon Bon said, "We missed you so much." Derpy said, "We know you did your best, but to us, you're the best singer in Equestria." Derpy gave Neo a hug, the mayor came over to Neo and personally welcomed him back, and she didn't say a word about the money, she was just happy that he was back.

When Neo got back to Twilight's library, Neo typed a letter to Princess Celestia on his computer, he wrote,

Dear Princess Celestia,

Just wanted to tell you that I learned something important today, I learned that friendship is more important than your pride, and it's wrong to run away and hide when you don't do well as you hoped, and you can't run away from your problems, it's better to run to your friends and family, and you should never be ashamed if you come in 2nd place, because 2nd place is better than not trying at all, I've also learned that I have the greatest friends I could ever ask for, and they are always there to help me out when I have a problem or if I'm in trouble, they are always there when I need them, especially Twilight, she's like a princess to me, these wonderful friends are more than just my friends, they are my little ponies, by the way, I'm gonna try to come and visit you and Princess Luna again very soon.

Sincerely yours,

Neo Anderson

P.S. Tell Princess Luna I said hi, and I love her.

And so Neo had Spike send off the letter, and awaited her response, but in the meantime, he wanted to spend some quality time with his little ponies that he loved so much, he knew his friends would always be there for him when he needed them and they are always willing to help him out whenever he has a problem or is in trouble, and that is true friendship.

End of part 3.


	13. Secrets of Love Part 1

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Secrets of Love

Part 1

It was almost time for Princess Celestia to set the sun and Princess Luna to raise the moon. Princess Luna hadn't seen Neo for a good while, so she invited him to come spend the night at Canterlot castle. Neo was riding to the palace on his motorcycle, he was looking forward to spending time with Princess Luna, so he got there pretty quick. When he got to the palace, the guards let him in right away.

Neo went into the throne room and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waiting for him, they walked over to him, Princess Celestia said, "Welcome Neo, how are you today." Neo said, "I'm fine, thank you for inviting me." Princess Celestia said, "You're very welcome, but it was all my sister's idea." Princess Luna smiled at Neo and said, "Hello Neo, it's wonderful to see you again, I'm so happy you came." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, I've missed you." Princess Luna said, "I've missed you too, but you and I will have a wonderful time together, we have so much to catch up on." Princess Celestia said, "Come my sister, it's time to set the sun and raise the moon, and our guest is more than welcome to come and watch." Princess Luna said, "Please come with us Neo."

Neo followed the 2 princesses and they went to the balcony, they looked up at the sky, Princess Celestia used her magic and she made the sun set slowly, when it was down, Princess Luna used her magic and she made the moon rise slowly into the sky, Neo enjoyed watching them move the sun and moon, it was a very rare opportunity, it's very rare for anypony to actually watch Princess Celestia and Princess Luna raise the sun and moon, Neo thought it was amazing.

After the sun was set and the moon was raised, Princess Celestia looked at Neo and said, "Now I'm sure that you will want to spend some time alone with my dear sister, so I will leave you two alone, enjoy you stay here Neo, and call me if you need me." She gave Neo a kiss on the cheek and walked off, Neo blushed after she kissed him.

Neo and Princess Luna were alone together, they stayed out on the balcony and looked up at the beautiful night sky, Princess Luna made the night so beautiful after she raises the moon. Neo and Princess Luna sat close together as they looked up at the sky, they felt so close and they thought looking up at the sky together was so romantic, Luna said, "The night is so beautiful, don't you think so." Neo said, "Yes, but it's not as beautiful as you." Luna blushed and said, "Oh, you're so sweet," and she nuzzled him, Neo could feel her long mane on him as she nuzzled him and it felt like a soft blanket, Neo said, "Oh Luna, you're so wonderful, I love you so much." Luna giggled and said, "Awww, why thank you sweetie, I love you so much too Neo." And they shared a big hug, Neo felt so happy as he hugged Luna, she felt so warm, Luna sighed deeply as she hugged Neo, she loved him so much, she even opened her wing and held Neo closer to her with her wing, snuggling him and keeping him warm.

Princess Celestia was watching them from a distance, she knew those two were deeply in love with each other and she felt so happy for them, she almost felt like crying when she saw them snuggling each other, she giggled and said to herself, "She loves that wonderful boy so much, she might decide to marry him someday."

As they were snuggling, Neo looked over at Luna's eyes, he thought she had the most beautiful eyes, then Luna said to Neo, "Neo, would you sing me a song?" Neo said, "I would love to, my beautiful princess," that sweet compliment made her blush, Neo thought about what he should sing for her, Luna waited for him to sing, then Neo had an idea, he said to Luna, "This song reminds me of you when you became Nightmare Moon, and probably how you feel about it." At first it gave Luna a bad memory, she hated thinking of herself becoming Nightmare Moon, but she was curious, so she smiled and said, "Okay, please sing for me." Neo said, "This is for you my beautiful princess." Neo began playing music with his mind and he began singing for Luna ("Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink). As Neo sang his song, the moonlight shined down on him like a spotlight, which surprised Luna, then he made an illusion of Princess Luna looking at herself in a mirror and seeing Nightmare Moon and wishing she was somepony else, Luna listened to the song with a smile, she thought that the song described exactly how she felt about herself after becoming Nightmare Moon.

When Neo finished the song, Luna actually clapped for him, despite the fact that the song made her think of herself back when she became Nightmare Moon, she loved the song, she felt the song taught her not to let her past make her hate herself. She said to Neo, "Oh Neo, that was a wonderful song, and you're such a wonderful boy, you've taught me a very important lesson with that song, I've learned I shouldn't let the past hurt me, I should put the past in the past and accept myself for who I am." Then Luna gave Neo a big hug, showing how much she loved and appreciated him, as she hugged him, she said, "Thank you for singing me that song, thank you so much." A tear went down her face, Neo said, "No problem my beautiful princess." She hugged him tightly, she just didn't want to let go of him, she loved him so much.

Then they sat together, Luna looked at Neo with a sweet smile and she said, "Neo, do you like being with me?" Neo looked at Luna right in her eyes and said, "Oh yes, I love being with you, you're the most wonderful pony princess in Equestria, and you're the nicest person I've ever known." Luna said, "Oh Neo, that's the sweetest thing you've said to me." She hugged him again, nopony has ever appreciated her as much as he did, she gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, and she thanked her lucky stars that he had come to Equestria and was living among the ponies and she was so lucky to be his friend and to know a person like him.

Then she noticed how late it was, she said, "Oh my goodness, it's about your bedtime." Neo said, "Really, this night is so wonderful, I don't want it to end, I want to stay with you." Luna giggled and blushed, she said, "That's very sweet, but I am the princess, and I say you must go to bed, even my sister would want you to go to bed now, I want you to sleep for now so you can wake up to the beautiful day my sister will bring in the morning." Neo said, "Oh okay." Luna said, "Thank you, come with me please, I'll show you to your room." Neo knew he had do what she said, after all, she IS the princess, but he's not doing what she says because she's the princess, he's doing what she says because he loves her and he respects her wishes. Luna took Neo down a hall and took him to his room for the night, she kindly opened the door for him and walked him in the room. Neo got into his bed, Luna pulled the covers over him and made sure he was comfortable, she smiled sweetly at him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush, then she said, "Goodnight my love, I wish you sweet dreams." Then she walked out of the room and went off to attend her nightly duties.

Before Neo went to sleep, he said a prayer to bless Luna and bring her lots of happiness, and he prayed for the same for Celestia, the mane 6, Spike and the rest of his pony friends, then Neo played some Easy Listening music with his mind and thought about Princess Luna, then he slowly drifted off to sleep, then Neo began to dream.

In his dream, Neo was with Princess Luna, they were sitting on a cloud in the night sky and they were alone together. Neo and Luna looked at each other in their eyes, they felt a strong feeling of love flowing through them as they looked at each other's eyes, then they began to cuddle each other. Luna nuzzled Neo's cheeks, making him blush, Neo snuggled against Luna, she wrapped her wings around him, snuggling him back and keeping him warm, they cuddled each other sweetly. Luna giggled as they cuddled and snuggled, she kissed him a few times on the cheeks and forehead, Neo's face kept turning red and he could see hearts floating over him. And so Neo and Luna just cuddled and snuggled each other as they sat up on that cloud in the night sky in Neo's dream.

Neo was having such a wonderful dream, he didn't want to wake up, but suddenly, Neo rolled over too far in his bed and he fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Neo woke up in pain from his fall, his back and wrist were hurting, at least Neo wasn't seriously injured, but his back, neck and wrist were hurt from the impact of the fall and he felt like he couldn't go back to sleep with the pain. Neo went into the bathroom to see if there was any first aid or bandages, he couldn't find any, but he couldn't go back to sleep without doing something about the pain in his back and wrist, plus he had a small bruise on his wrist. So Neo walked out of his room and went to see if he could find any first aid for the pain.

End of part 1.


	14. Secrets of Love Part 2

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Secrets of Love

Part 2

Neo was spending the night at Canterlot Castle, he had just fallen out of his bed while having a dream about him and Princess Luna, and in the dream, they were getting closer and becoming intimate, but since he fell out of bed, he had hurt his back, neck and wrist, he had now left his room to find some first aid.

Neo was walking down the hallway, there weren't any guards around, Neo came across a cabinet, he looked inside it, but didn't find any first aid, he said to himself, "How can this palace not have any first aid or any medical kits?" He came back into the hallway and walked down the hall, then he heard a female voice from behind him say, "Neo." Neo looked behind him and saw it was Princess Luna, she walked over to him with a concerned look on her face, she said to him, "Neo, what are you doing out of bed, you should be asleep." Neo said, "Luna, can you help me find some first aid, I hurt my back and my wrist." Luna gasped and said, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, of course, wait right here, I'll be right back."

Luna galloped off quickly, Neo sat down in a chair and waited for her, Luna came back to Neo within 2 minutes with some bandages, Luna looked at Neo's back and wrist and saw where he had been hurt. She used her magic to wrap a bandage around his wrist, and she put some band aids on his back and neck, as she was applying the bandages and band aids, she said, "Neo, what happened, how did you hurt yourself?" Neo thought for a second, he didn't want to tell Luna his dream about her and him being intimate, he felt too embarrassed, you don't exactly tell a princess that you had a dream about being intimate with her. So Neo felt he had to lie to her, he said, "I.. uh.. I slipped and I fell." Luna said, "Oh you slipped, how did that happen?" Neo lied to her and said, "I had trouble sleeping, so I got up, went into the bathroom and washed my face, but while I was in there, I slipped on a wet spot and fell on the floor." Luna said, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry about that, I hope you're okay." Neo said, "I'm better now, thanks to you." Luna blushed and said, "Awww aren't you sweet, I hope you'll feel better now, well, I'd better take you back to bed, come with me." Neo walked with Luna down the hallway, she took him back to his room and put him back in bed, she told him goodnight and gave him a kiss on the cheek, feeling sorry that he hurt himself, but she told him to please try and get some sleep. Then she left the room, Neo went back to sleep, but he felt guilty about lying to her about how he got hurt, but he felt too embarrassed to tell her the truth.

Neo slept for the rest of the night, the next day, he woke up to a bright and sunny day (thanks to Princess Celestia), but his back, neck and wrist were sore from falling out of bed, when Neo got up. Neo went back to Ponyville, but not before saying goodbye to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, he thanked them for inviting him, and Princess Celestia reminded him that he was more than welcome to come back to the palace for a visit anytime, Princess Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked him to come back soon. Neo promised he would and he left the castle, still feeling guilty about lying to her. Princess Celestia knew about his little accident from Princess Luna, but she thought it was from him slipping and falling in the bathroom because that's what he told Luna. Then Neo got on his motorcycle and rode back to Ponyville.

As soon as Neo got back to Ponyville, the mane 6 were waiting for him, they trotted over to see him, they all surrounded him with a group hug, saying that they missed him, but then Twilight noticed his bandaged wrist, she said, "Neo, what happened to your wrist, are you hurt?" the other ponies noticed and they were concerned as well, Neo said, "Well, you're not gonna believe this, but while I was sleeping at the palace, I fell out of bed and hurt my back and my wrist." The ponies gasped, they were very concerned, Rarity said, "Oh dear, are you alright?" Neo said, "Yeah, but my back and wrist are sore." Pinkie Pie had an idea, she grabbed Neo and said, "Neo, come with me, I'll make everything all better for you." Neo wasn't sure was Pinkie Pie was gonna do, she was always doing something crazy to be nice (but that's what we like about her). Pinkie Pie gently pushed Neo across the town square, the other ponies followed them.

Pinkie Pie took Neo to the Ponyville Spa, when they went in, Pinkie Pie said, "Ladies, this is a spa emergency, Neo needs help stat." The 2 spa ponies (one had a blue coat and a pink mane, the other had a pink coat and a blue mane) looked at Neo and smiled, they seemed very happy that Pinkie Pie brought him in, they always wanted to give Neo spa treatment, the 2 spa ponies grabbed Neo and took him into the spa room. Pinkie Pie and the other mane 6 waited in the waiting room for him.

In the spa room, the spa ponies gave Neo a warm bath, had him relax in a steam room, then the spa ponies gave Neo a massage, they massaged his back, neck and wrist, the massage felt so good, Neo said, "Oh yeah, keep it coming girls." The spa ponies were so pleased to know that Neo was enjoying the massage, the massage was taking away all the soreness on his back and wrist. Neo played Spa music with his mind as the spa ponies massaged his back and neck, when the massage was over, the soreness and pain was all gone. Neo gave both spa ponies a kiss on the cheek and thanked them, which made them blush, they said they were happy to help him out, when Neo came back into the waiting room, the mane 6 were happy to see that he felt better. Pinkie Pie paid the spa ponies for Neo's spa treatment.

Then Neo and the mane 6 went back to Twilight's library, they all hung out at the library for the rest of the day, they were all sitting in a circle just talking, Neo was also sitting with them, but he hadn't said a word, he was feeling guilty about lying to Princess Luna about how he got hurt. The ponies were concerned, Fluttershy said, "Um.. Neo, is there something bothering you?" Neo said no, Rarity said, "Oh, there is something bothering you, what is it?" Neo said, "It's nothing." Applejack said, "Neo, don't lie to us, we can tell something is bothering you, tell us what it is." Neo said, "I really don't want to talk about it." He even felt embarrassed to tell his own friends about what happened, Twilight said, "Neo, we're your friends, you can tell us anything, if something is bothering you, you can always talk to us, and we'll make you feel better, that's what friends are for, now please tell us what's wrong."

Neo was quiet for a second, then he said, "Alright, I lied to Princess Luna, and I feel guilty about it." The ponies gasped, then Twilight said, "What did you lie to her about?" Neo told them how he lied to Princess Luna about he how got hurt, he told them about his dream where he and Luna were intimate, and while he was sleeping, he fell out of bed and hurt his back, neck and wrist, when Luna asked him what happened, he was too embarrassed to tell her what happened, so he told her that he slipped and fell in the bathroom. The ponies listened very carefully to his story, then Twilight said, "We understand, but why did to lie to Princess Luna?" Neo said, "I was too embarrassed, you don't tell a princess that you are having dreams about being intimate with her, and that's why I lied to her." The ponies agreed, but they thought Neo should tell Princess Luna the truth, they couldn't believe what they heard though, Neo had feelings for Princess Luna, and he was in love with her.

Neo told them that he and Luna had been in a relationship for a good while and they were deeply in love with each other, the ponies felt happy for Neo and they were happy that Princess Luna finally had somepony who loves her. So the ponies understood why he lied to her, Twilight put her hoof on Neo's shoulder and said, "We understand Neo, but you need to tell Princess Luna the truth." Neo said, "I don't know if I can, it's too embarrassing, she might get mad at me." Twilight said, "Don't worry Neo, she won't get mad at you, she's a wonderful princess just like Princess Celestia, and she'll understand, and she'll be happy to know you are having dreams about being with her, please promise us that you will tell Princess Luna the truth." All the ponies persuaded Neo to tell Princess Luna the truth. Pinkie Pie even had Neo pinkie promise that he will do it, Neo made his pinkie promise, so now he had to do it, because he knows how Pinkie Pie really hates it when somepony breaks a pinkie promise. Neo also told the girls about his romantic night with Princess Luna, they thought it was very sweet and romantic, especially Rarity, they were happy to know that Princess Luna finally found somepony who loves her for who she is and that they were getting closer all the time, they were hoping that they would always love each other.

Later that night, Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia saying that Neo will be coming to Canterlot Castle again tomorrow night, there was something he wanted to tell Princess Luna and he wanted to tell her personally, and he was looking forward to seeing her again. Then Twilight had Spike send off the letter, and 5 minutes later, Princess Celestia responded saying that she was happy to hear that Neo wanted to come back to the palace, and she was looking forward to seeing him as well, so Neo had no choice but to go to Canterlot Castle tomorrow night and tell Princess Luna the truth, he wasn't sure how he was gonna tell her or how she will take it, it was still embarrassing to him, but he was gonna have to tell her the truth, whether he wants to or not.

End of part 2.


	15. Secrets of Love Part 3

My Little Pony: Life in Equestria

Secrets of Love

Part 3

Once again, Neo was on his way back to Canterlot Castle, the night before, he had made a pinkie promise to his friends that he will tell Princess Luna the truth about how he got hurt the last time he spend the night at the palace, but this time, he decided to fly to the palace. He flew from Ponyville to the castle, when he got to the castle, Princess Celestia saw him flying over to the palace, Neo landed on the balcony of the palace, so she knew he was there. Neo inside the room and sat on the bed, thinking about how he was going to tell Princess Luna the truth about how he really got hurt.

While he was thinking, Princess Celestia came into the room, Neo gasped when he saw her, she was always a beautiful sight to see and he was always happy to see her, she said to him in a gentle voice, "Welcome back Neo, how are you today?" Neo said, "I'm fine Princess Celestia." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Neo, remember, you can call me Celestia, you can even call me mother if you like."

Neo kept thinking about his problem, Princess Celestia could tell something was troubling him, she said, "Neo, my dear, is something troubling you?" Neo said no, Princess Celestia could tell something was wrong, she said, "Oh, something is troubling you, what is it?" Neo didn't want to tell her, but then she said, "My dear Neo, I am your friend, you shouldn't be afraid to talk to me, remember, you can tell me anything, now, please tell me what's troubling you." Neo sighed for a second, then he said, "I lied to Princess Luna." Princess Celestia made a worried look, then she said, "Oh, I see, what did you lie to her about and why." Neo tried to stay calm, hoping that Princess Celestia wouldn't be mad at him, he said, "Well, the other night when I hurt my back and my wrist, I didn't slip and fall in the bathroom, I fell out of my bed while I was sleeping." Princess Celesita nodded and said gently, "I see, then why did to lie to my sister?" Neo said, "Well you see, when I fell out of bed, I was having this wonderful dream about me and her, and in this dream, we were cuddling, and uh... we were getting really close with each other, it was so wonderful, but I was too embarrassed to tell Luna the truth, and that's why I lied to her."

Princess Celestia was silent for a second, Neo was hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him, then she smiled and said in a gentle voice, "I understand sweetie, thank you for being honest with me, I'm very proud of you." Neo felt better, Princess Celestia was actually proud of him for telling her the truth, Neo said, "So, you're not angry?" Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Of course not, I'm proud of you that you told me the truth, but, you need to tell my sister the truth now." Neo said nervously, "But I'm afraid to, you don't usually tell a princess that you are having dreams about being intimate with her, that's kind of embarrassing, and I'm so afraid of how she'll take it." Princess Celestia said in a gentle voice, "Neo sweetie, I promise you, she'll understand, in fact, she'll be happy to know that you've been having dreams about being with her, she loves you very much, as do I, don't be afraid to tell her the truth, please tell her what really happened, and when you do, you'll feel so much better, and she'll be just as proud of you as I am of you." Neo said, "Okay, I'll tell her." Princess Celestia said, "Wait here, I'll bring her here so you can talk to her." Princess Celestia winked at Neo and she walked out of the room.

Neo felt confident to tell Princess Luna the truth now, 5 minutes later, Princess Luna came into the room with a smile, her mane was waving like a flag and she looked beautiful as always, she said to Neo, "Welcome back Neo, I'm so happy to see you again." Luna sat down on the bed, she sat right next to him on the bed, she smiled a sweet smile at him, she said, "How is your back and your wrist?" Neo said, "They are better now." Luna smiled and said, "I'm happy to hear that." They were both silent for a second, she saw that Neo looked a little sad, then she said to him with a concerned look, "Neo, is there something you want to tell me?" Neo was nervous, he sighed and thought to himself, "Here it goes." He said to Luna, "Luna, I lied to you the other night." Princess Luna gasped and said, "About what?" Neo said, "About how I got hurt the other night." Luna said with a concerned face, "I'm listening." Neo said, "I didn't slip and fall in the bathroom, I fell out of bed while I was sleeping." Luna said, "I see, but why did you lie to me?"

Neo looked down, he blushed and said, "Well you see... uh." Luna put her hoof on his shoulder and said, "It's okay Neo, you can tell me." Neo breathed and said, "Well, when I fell out of bed, I had this dream about you and me, and in the dream, we were expressing our love for each other, we were hugging, snuggling, cuddling, and we were very intimate, it was a wonderful dream." Princess Luna smiled sweetly, she thought it was very sweet that he had a dream about them expressing their love for each other, she said, "That's a wonderful dream, but why didn't you tell me about it?" Neo said, "You're the princess, you don't tell a princess that you're having dreams about being intimate with her, it's embarrassing, that's why I couldn't tell you the truth." Princess Luna giggled and said, "Neo, my love, you should never be afraid to tell me the truth, I may be the princess, but I'm also your friend, and I love you very much, remember, you can tell me anything."

Neo felt so much better that he finally told Princess Luna the truth, and she wasn't mad at all, she smiled sweetly at him and said, "Thank you for telling me the truth, I'm proud of you." then Luna gave Neo a big hug, she was happy to know that he had a wonderful dream about being with her, Neo felt so happy, he gave Princess Luna a kiss on the cheek. Princess Luna blushed after he kissed her, her face turned bright pink and she giggled sweetly, then she said, "Oh Neo, you're so sweet, you're the sweetest boy I've ever known." And she gave him another big hug, the boy and the alicorn princess were deeply in love with each other and they loved each other very much. Then Neo and Princess Luna spent another romantic night together under the moon. Princess Luna asked Neo to sing her song, the moonlight shined down on Neo like a spotlight and he sang a song for her ("Who Knew" by Pink). Princess Luna felt like dancing to his song, when he finished his song, she clapped for him and gave him a hug.

Then around 9:00 p.m. Luna told Neo to go to bed, and of course he had to do what she says because she IS the princess, but he obeyed her, not because she's the princess, but because he loves her, so she took him to his room and Neo went to bed. She gave him a goodnight hug and kiss and wished him goodnight and sweet dreams.

Later that night while Neo was sleeping, Princess Luna came into his room to personally check on him, she walked over to his bed and smiled at him, watching him sleep, Neo said, "Oh Luna," in his sleep, Luna gasped, then she smiled a sweet smile, she thought that was so cute, he must be dreaming about being with her again, and that made Luna very happy because she loved him very much. She giggled to herself, feeling so happy, she gave Neo a kiss on the forehead, Neo made a deep sigh in his sleep after she kissed him, and she whispered to him, "I love you Neo."

Then Princess Luna went to the door, she stopped and looked back at Neo for a second with a smile, then she left the room to let him sleep and have his dream. And so Neo slept all night and had another sweet and wonderful dream about being with the beautiful and glorious princess of the night that he loved so much.

End of part 3. The end.


End file.
